


A series of fortunate events

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: A few of the rebelcaptain appropriation week prompts that I never finished and didn't post.Most of these are quite short, and just something *vague gestures with my hands* you know, something.





	1. Day 1: Family

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to thank therebelcaptainnetwork for hosting this event, you guys are awesome!

It never seized to amaze her, the feeling that spread though her heart whenever she looked at her family. For years, it had been the saviours of rogue one, they all had been broken. Pieces that didn’t fit in anywhere. But in time it all came tightened. In time they learned that their broken shards combined to other most excised mosaic. Together, they mended each other.

 

At first, it had been the quite evening, Cassian cooking whilst Baze would roll his eyes at Chirrut. In the first year, Bodhi ever so often drifted away, his face drain and eyes haunted. Whether it was the time with the empire or Bor Gullet he remembered, they all let him take his time. And on these evenings, Jyn would just sit and watch. Watch them laugh and tease. The glitter in their eyes, reflecting the lit candles. Slowly it came together, day by day.

 

Two years after Scarif, Jyn still woke form the nightmares. Her hair was plastered against her sweaty forehead and a scream would be caught in her throat. But that was the first distinctive difference, Cassian would be there to hold her until she stopped crying. In those moments, Jyn could make certain that he was real, that they still lived.

 

The year after that, they declared their love for each other in front of their family, with Chirrut acting as their officiator. It was a crazy idea really, who would marry in the middle of a war? Of course, to that most anyone would agree that Jyn and Cassian absolutely would marry midst war and between battles.

 

The attack on Hoth was but one week later.

 

It tested them, their small family scattered across the galaxy. Jyn and Bodhi had taken their own transport, and that effetely separating them from the rest. During the one week it took for them to find their way back to the alliance, Jyn had her temper tested so many times she thought it to be a wonder that Bodhi was still alive when they arrive at the base. Bodhi would forever be the most innocent of them all, and of this Jyn was certain. But the man was filled with anxiety from top to toe and that made a trip through space under stress in a spall ship, very, very trying.

 

Two weeks later Jyn realized that she was pregnant.

 

As much as everyone in the rebellion knew that one never, _never_ got on Jyn Erso’s (Andor’s she would correct them) bad side, they had no clue just how over protective her family got when she was pregnant. It seemed like everything was wring, and every single one of them was eager to point it out, well expect Chirrut. He would just smile and sit beside Jyn who would do her best at not ripping their heads off.

 

Chirrut was there the first time the child kicked. He couldn’t feel it of course, but he felt Jyn’s wave of emotions, and stayed with her that night, since Cassian was out on a mission with the rest. It might have been Jyn’s idea to put the three of them on a ship to the other side of the galaxy, just might.

 

(it wasn’t like any of them dare to say anything against it so…)

 

When the alliance was preparing for the battle of Endor, Jyn had a lot to say whether she should be a part of it or not. As most had learned by now, there wasn’t anything that could stop that woman, and at six months pregnant, no one dared to even so much lift a finger against her. Her husband on the other hand, was just as set on that she would _not_ be part of it.

 

He lost that fight.

 

Oaky fine, they compromised.

 

When their daughter was born, everything else blended into nothing. The world around them seized to exist. Right then and there, it was only them and her and Cassian swore that not in a million years would their daughter be put in harm’s way. That he would burn down the galaxy if he had to ensure her safety.

 

That earned him some chuckles from the rest that had arrived. They all wanted to meet the new addition to their family. They all wanted to meet Lyra Andor.


	2. Day 2: Comfort

“Move.” Jyn groaned as Cassian’s upper was draped over her, making it a tad difficult to breath. She could feel him smiling against her skin, pressing a kiss to the nap of her neck before rolling to his side, dragging her with him.  
“But I was so comfortable.” He said, his smile blinding her.

“I’m sure you will get over it.” She said and pressed her lips to his, letting herself be pulled in. His arms came around her, trapping her against his chest. Before it could go any further, they both heard what had been hindering them from getting any further the past four years. With a laughter on her lips she slumped down against him, breathing him in.

“When do you think she will get the concept of personal boundries?” Jyn asked as Cassian sat up with Jyn in his lap. He gave her a quick kiss before he reached down to the floor to gather their shirts. They pulled them on just in time for the small bundle of joy arriving in the room and jumping up on the bed, straight onto Cassian who let out a deep gran as the small body pressed him back into the mattress.

“Papa, papa. It’s raining outside!” Jyn’s heart aced at the sight, the two of them so impossibly cute. Cassian had pulled the small girl closer to him, trapping her against his chest, just like he had done Jyn. Lyra’s laughter rang throughout the room as she tried to escape from her father’s strong arms.  Her small fist banged on him, to make her point made.

“I want to go outside!” she got out, but Cassian showed no sign of religion.  
“Let’s just sleep a few minutes more ´mí Estrella.” He mumbled into the black mope of hair that seemed to never want to stay in braids. Jyn heard her daughter mumble something, and saw how she gave up, nestling against Cassian’s strong body. Once Jyn was sure it was going to last more than five minutes, she laid down beside them, letting Cassian’s arm sneak up beside her.

 

Yes, this was a very comfortable morning.

 

Just as Jyn was about to drift off again she heard Lyra ask with the same energetic voice as always.

“Can we go out now?”

 Ah well, the quite moments might not last very long, but they very appreciated.


	3. Day 5: Home

Before the Death Star, there hadn’t been a place Cassian had ever called home. It hadn’t fit into his world. A home was something you could lose, and that loss could potentially distract one from a mission. So, he had made it a habit to not get attached, not to make friend or a home (exception for Kay, but since he was droid and stated ever so often, not a friend, Cassian excluded that).

 

That all changed the moment he met Jyn Erso. The first time he had seen her, in the war room, he had known that trouble laid in her footsteps. So looking out for that, preparing for every fight, he had missed what he promised himself not to do. He had fallen for her.

Sure, it took longer than he cared to admit before he faced those feelings, but in the end, they were answered.

They also laid the ground for a new life for Captain Cassian Andor. Instead of his life consisting solely of meetings, missions and briefings, he now had something else. A cause to fight for, a _worthy_ cause to fight for.

 

_His home_.

 

That is not to say, he didn’t believe in the rebellion anymore. God forbid anyone would ever say that, they would be beaten up so hard they probably couldn’t even tell what years it was, no, he still believed in the rebellion. They both did.

 

Together they fought and together they lived.

 

Together they made a home for themselves.

 Well, not only for themselves, of course not. Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut was a part of it too.

 

But Cassian Andors home wasn’t only the place he had built together with Jyn, no, it was everything else between. It was the stolen kisses as they passed each other between meetings and missions.

 

It was the feeling of knowing the other was safe when he himself was on the way to danger.

 

It was the quite mornings, when they would lie together and not speak at all, when the silence spoke all that they needed to.

 

To Cassian Andor, his family was his home, in good times and bad, they always brought him down to them. They kept him levelled and kept him there.

  
They kept him alive.


	4. Day 6: Hope

Hope. _Rebellions are built on hope._  What a bantha full of lies Jyn thought as she sat beside her husband. His face was pale, too pale and the machines that where hooked up to him did nothing to help her racing heart.

_If hope was that powerful, why does it happen once again?_ she wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask him why he had done it. He must have known that he would have no chance against the general’s son, a trained Jedi. But also Jyn knew that of course he had to do it. Despite them both having grey hair and broken bodies now, the years had taken their toll on them, Cassian was ever the soldier. If it wasn’t Lyra he was protecting, it was something else.

They had had difficult times, when they had realised there was no turning on and off their minds. That they couldn’t work and function like normal human beings. Bodhi had once said that perhaps this is their penalty for all they had done wrong, and Jyn couldn’t answer that. Perhaps it was, perhaps they did deserve this.

They were always ready for the next fight, for the next war. The nightmares had stopped around Lyra’s birth, but as she got older, they had returned. Sometimes they barely slept, the memories just as fresh as the day after Scarif.

 

But tonight, those dreams would be replaced by the new nightmare. The nightmare of Cassian dying here in her arms. The nightmare of _Kylo Ren’s_ reign.

_It’s not a problem if you don’t look up_.

Her words for such long time ago rang though her mind. That Jyn had been damaged and broken, but so was she now, and that didn’t stop her from looking up.

No, Jyn was not only looking up, she was ready to burn the very existence of the First order and Kylo Ren. She knew she should feel bad, he was Leia and Han’s son, a boy she had seen grow form young boy to man, but she didn’t. She couldn’t see the man behind the mask, only the evil that was taking her husband away from her.

They had done what they could, but Jyn knew a lost a cause when she saw it. The medics had been too kind, smiled too much. She sat down beside him, taking his cold hand into hers. It didn’t feel right, Cassian was always the warmer out of the two of them. She brushed away a strand of his hair form his eyes, smiling at the silver in it. He had aged well, despite the hair and a few lines, he didn’t look much different from when she first had seen him.

Part form now, death began to claim his body. Choking on her sob, she laid down beside him, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Its beat wasn’t the steady rhythm she had grown so used to, it flickered and wavered, as if it was fighting its last war. Her tears drenched his shirt, and soon her sobs rocked though both their bodies.

In that moment, she felt as helpless as when she had seen him fall on Scarif, knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. So she remained like that, unsure of how much time had passed before ha hand on her shoulder made her flinch. She looked up to find her daughter, as well with red eyes and tears on her cheeks.

“I came as soon as I could.” Jyn climbed out of the bed and pulled Lyra into her arms. They held each other for the longest time, letting all their emotions slip out of them with their tears. When Lyra pulled away and wiped her tears Jyn almost lost it completely.

All those years of keeping her safe, for what? Only to see it all come undone like this?

She watched as Lyra walked over to Cassian and sat down on the chair beside him. She took his hand and held it to her face and Jyn saw how Lyra mouthed something into it.

 

Both she and Cassian had lost their parents as young, neither of them had the time for a goodbye. But now, here, they had too much time. Every second he was alive was a blessing and a curse. Just the thought of him not being here was too painful, too foreign for Jyn to even grasp. She waked closer, and laid a hand on her grown daughter’s shoulder. When she turned to face her mother, Jyn only saw Cassian’s eyes. _He will live on in her_ she thought as she sunk down on her knees beside her. Both turned back to Cassian.

“What do we do now?” Lyra asked and Jyn gave a sad smile.

“We hope.” 

_I hope you’re proud of us Cassian._

Later that day, Jyn and Lyra Andor watched as the man they loved drew his last breath, and in that moment Jyn only heard his voice form the streets at Jedah.

  
_Rebellions are built on hope_ and Jyn knew that he was right, and cursed herself for ever losing faith in those words. They would fight this as well, for better and for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Even the shortest review makes my day!


End file.
